


#SettingTheRecordStraight

by CaptainSteeb



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Catholic Steve Rogers, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb
Summary: Bucky and Steve notice that #StuckyStory is trending and are upset to see that their lives are being sugarcoated and romanticized. After a bit of persuasion, Bucky decides to go online and clarify a few things.@RealBuckyBarnes Alright. You guys want the real story? Sit down and grab some popcorn, cause I’m taking you kids on a wild ride back to 1930’s Brooklyn. #SettingTheRecordStraight
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765621
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305





	#SettingTheRecordStraight

**Author's Note:**

> HIATUS
> 
> On hiatus indefinitely. If you like this tone please check out my other fics. Thank you!

@StovetopRodgers Do you ever think about how romantic the #StuckyStory is? A Thread.

@StovetopRodgers They grew up together in Brooklyn during the Great Depression. Dirt poor, deeply closeted, having to hide their love from the world

@StovetopRodgers Probably were confused about their feelings for each other and weren’t able to express themselves fully

@StovetopRodgers Maybe snuck off sometimes to kiss uwu my heart can’t take it

@naaarnia4 UGH #StuckyStory probably the most romantic story EVER. Jack and Rose could never.

@StovetopRodgers OMG I can’t believe #StuckyStory is trending

###

“Hey Stevie, get a load of this.”

Steve, who had been trying to piece together an Apollo Saturn V Lego set for the better part of three weeks, grunted at Bucky and didn’t look up when Bucky shoved his phone into his face. “Uh-huh. Nice.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook the phone a few times for emphasis. “Steve. Steve look.”

“It’s great, Buck. Aces. Cute dog, cat, lizard.”

Bucky stuck his right index finger into his mouth, got it good and wet, and shoved it into Steve’s ear. Steve jerked away so violently that his neat little plastic containers of Lego parts, separated and labelled meticulously by color and size and type, went flying off their coffee table and onto the floor. There was a moment of silence in which they stared wide-eyed at one another, then Bucky bolted off the couch and made a mad dash for their bedroom. Steve caught up to him and tackled him onto the bed.

“Asshole!” Steve said, tickling Bucky’s belly. “That took me an hour!”

“It wouldn’t take you so damn long if you didn’t over-prepare for every single fuckin’ step of your stupid rocket ship!”

Steve started laughing, but moved his hands up to tickle Bucky’s armpits. “It ain’t stupid and you ruined my whole morning!”

“I just wanted you to see what they’re saying on Twitter about us!” Bucky said in between laughs. Steve stopped his assault and plopped down on his stomach, halfway on top of Bucky, and turned his head to see the phone Bucky was holding up.

“You put too much stock in this stupid website.” Steve had had a bit of a mix-up with Twitter a few months before and had decided that it was The Enemy. He couldn’t physically fight Twitter, however, so he kept his anger to himself and snarked to Bucky about it on occasion.

“Stucky? The fuck,” Steve said. “Stucky Story?”

“They’re talkin’ about how we’re the most romantic couple to ever exist.”

Steve smiled. He took the phone out of Bucky’s hands and rearranged himself so his head was on Bucky’s chest, scrolling through the tweets. His smile faded after a few moments of reading.

“What? Oh God, don’t start winding up just cause someone’s calling me a slur—”

“No, it’s not that,” Steve said. “It’s…Our story ain’t romantic. It ain’t like this, not at all.”

“What do you mean?”

Steve sat up and pulled his feet under him like he used to as a child. “I mean, they’re making it out like what we went through was romantic. And it wasn’t, Buck. It was awful. God, remember…” He trailed off, dragging a hand down his face.

“Arnie,” Bucky said very softly. “Of course I remember him.”

“I just don’t like,” Steve place the phone on Bucky’s abdomen and fiddled with a loose thread on Bucky’s _Mighty Thor_ shirt. “I don’t like that they’re ignoring what we went through. I don’t blame these kids, but I just think they should know the truth.”

Bucky reached up and gently pinched a stray eyelash off of Steve’s cheek. “So what do you wanna do, set up a press conference and tell them about how fucked up our lives have been until about three years ago?” He held the eyelash out on his finger and Steve blew it away.

Steve leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of Bucky’s outstretched finger. “No. _God,_ no.” The last press conference Steve had called had devolved into him lambasting the press for forty minutes. #CapRoast had trended for over a week. “I wanna set the record straight.”

“Get on Twitter then.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Steve had deleted his Twitter account after the last debacle and was adamant about not returning to the platform. “Why don’t you do it?”

Bucky ran a hand over his mouth and through the stubble on his jaw. “I don’t know, Stevie. Our PR gal—”

“Tiffany.”

“— _Tiffany_ will kill me. Or quit. Maybe both.”

“She can’t possibly kill you, pal, you’re like a goddamned cockroach.”

Bucky sat up and pulled Steve’s head down to give him a vicious noogie. “Asshole! You always gotta ruin our moments! And you’re one to talk: I ain’t the knucklehead who jumps out of planes with no ‘chute.”

“God, I wish Natasha hadn’t told you about that.” Steve pulled out of the hold and hauled himself out of bed. “I’m going back to my Legos.”

“It’s just _Lego_ , Stevie, for the love of fuck, do you keep saying that to annoy me—”

“Tell me if you decide to do it, Buck,” Steve said, pausing by the doorway to smile at his husband. “And don’t make us sound like a couple of idiots.”

###

@RealBuckyBarnes Alright. You guys want the real story? Sit down and grab some popcorn, cause I’m taking you kids on a wild ride back to 1930’s Brooklyn. #SettingTheRecordStraight

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be about five chapters, maybe more but it depends if people are interested.  
> Comments and Kudos make my day brighter!


End file.
